


Loss

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fluff and Humor, Minor Character Death, Multi, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ comforts his husbands.





	

TJ wrote more down on his music sheet and went down to the keys to play more. Steve and Bucky were both at SHIELD working so he was at his job, writing piano music. He was almost done with this piece but of course he was interrupted. Steve slumped behind TJ who scooted around on the bench. Steve's face was puffy and pink. It was obvious that he had been sobbing for awhile. The Captian sat down on the bench and his husband stood up and guided his head to his pillowy chest.

"Steve what's wrong, baby?" Steve sobbed lightly while TJ rubbed the palm of his hand in circles on Steve's broad back. "It's alright. Just relax and tell me what happened. "

"Dum Dum passed away. " TJ cocked his head then remembered who that was. He was one of the soldiers in The Howling Commandos. Steve's men. A part of Steve's and Bucky's first real family.

"I'm sorry." He bent down to kiss his silky hair. "Does Bucky know?"

"No. I just found out. "

"Wanna talk about him? It'll make you feel better. "

"He was a good man. I saw him a few times after coming out of the ice. He always had a cigar on him. He was honest, funny, loyal. All of them were good men. My men."  Steve said dryly.

"The Howling Commandos. "

"Ya know Bucky and me are they only ones left?" Steve cried harder into TJ's chest. TJ knew why Steve was react like this, he was losing his past. He'd woken up to stories about the people he knew have lives of their own and some of them even died while he was frozen. First it was Peggy then The Howling Commandos. "Without my men I'm not even a Captain. "

"Hey. Don't say that. You're the Captian of the Avengers, Bucky is your Sargent and I can be your... Uh, Soldier or something. "

"You can be a Private. Lowest rank in the army."

"No way! I'd be the highest rank like the General. General TJ. General Thomas James, Captian Steven Rogers, and Sargent James Barnes. I like it." Steve felt a little cheered up but still pretty down. TJ kissed his temple. "I ever tell you I love so much it hurts sometimes?" He squeezed Steve as tight as he could. "Huh?" Steve smiled.

Hours later Steve was in the shower while Bucky was curled against TJ's snug body, letting him play with his long hair, after digesting the news of his friend's death. 

"You think I should cut it?" Bucky said randomly. 

"Cut what?"

"My hair."

TJ turned his head and gave Bucky a look so cold it could of put him back in cryo. "If you cut your hair I will go to the barbershop where you cut it at, find the chopped off hair and tape it back onto your head."

"It sounds like you love me hair more them you love me."

"I do. I love running my fingers through it, french braiding it, putting your hair in a bun, pulling on it during sex."

"The hair stays."

"Damn right it does. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
